


Settling her Wings

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: where_no_woman, F/M, Family, Fluff, Intimacy, POV Female Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Abruptly, she flipped the two of them so she was straddling George's chest, fighting to take a full breath of her own.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling her Wings

Winona woke to George's hands gently shifting her calf back beneath the thermal blanket on their barely-large-enough-for-two Starfleet cot. She curled over onto her side, drawing her leg away and making room, and made a sleepy contented noise. George laughed, settling in with his side along her back; she reached out and caught one of his hands and tugged until his arm was around her like a stole.

"Good beta?" she asked, still drowsy and warm, George's breathing and the hum of the _Kelvin_ 's engines a soothing lullaby.

"Quiet," he answered, stroking his index finger along hers. "No anomalies to explore, nothing to excite the crew."

"Mm."

"Sorry I woke you."

"No you're not," she said, smiling and echoing his gesture, fascinated as always by the way his broad hands made her own feel more delicate.

"No, I'm not." He sighed. "I'll be glad when we rotate back to the same shifts."

She brought their clasped hands up to her mouth, kissed his fingertips.

"I don't know. I kind of like this."

"What, only seeing each other in bed?" He wasn't quite laughing, but she knew if she rolled over she'd see the merriment in his eyes by the emergency light over the door. She elbowed him hard enough to get a soft "oof."

"No, George. I like the moment when I get to see you again, after we've been apart. Not that I don't like waking up together and getting ready and fighting with you over sink space, just..." she trailed off, not sure how to finish the thought.

"Yeah," he said, and she heard the understanding in his affirmation, the way he _knew_ her even when she couldn't tell him what she was feeling. Abruptly, she flipped the two of them so she was straddling George's chest, fighting to take a full breath of her own.

"Hi?" he said, curiously, and the soft smile on his face made her heart ache even more.

"Damn you," she said, tracing her fingers over his sternum. "I changed my mind."

"You changed --?" His eyebrows contracted, then sprang upward as his eyes widened. "Kestrel, are you sure? It'll mean being grounded."

He shifted to sit up, wrapping his arms around her waist so he didn't knock her off balance.

"I can bear it," she answered, leaning in to kiss him, her arms loosely around his strong shoulders. "For you, for us, I can bear anything."


End file.
